I'm Still Here
by Wormmy
Summary: Ken feels like the others still don't trust him after what he's done to them. Ken learns that he still has someone there to be with him. Friendship one shot between Wormmon and Ken. Short.


_**I'M STILL HERE**_

There was a sigh. Wormmon looked up from what he was doing to instead watch the pre-teen boy that he was partners with. Ken Ichijouji was sitting by himself at the table set up in the middle of his own bedroom, his arms crossed over each other as they laid upon the surface of said table. Ken looked like he was upset or even sick with the expression on his face. It scared Wormmon. What was wrong with him? It worried the little green Digimon every time he saw that face. Today he was finally going to break Ken's secretive surface and find out what had been bothering the dark purple haired boy.

"Ken?"

The boy was startled by the sudden break of silence before he looked up, blinking a few times as he watched Wormmon. The little Digimon shifted a bit where he sat, which happened to be on Ken's bed mattress high up in the air. Ken had one of those beds that you needed a latter to get up into while there was room under it to move around or put something like a desk. But Ken's room was big enough and he decided to put his desk next to the bed ensemble. Usually he'd sit under the bed there to read by himself or when one time the others came over to visit which so far was only once, they'd play games under that area.

"What's the matter Ken? You've been moping for almost a week now. I'm sure the others are worried. At least that's what Veemon told me…"

The boy genius sighed irritably before placing his chin down upon the top of the table. "I just feel like that the others can never really forgive me… for what I've done. Iori I'm sure still dislikes me. But the others have been acting so kind to me. But how do I know it's not just an act? What if they are afraid of me and are just watching me, to make sure I don't do anything evil again like trying to take over and rule the Digital World."

Wormmon sighed a heavy one. It was this again was it? He knew how much Ken was afraid of the other digidestined still hating him for what he had done to the innocent Digimon in the Digital World. Ken Ichijouji boy genius, hadn't led a happy life before this point. He lost his older brother due to getting hit by a car. His parents had started expecting a lot from him, wanting him to grow up to be a very intelligent person. They got that of course. Ken always stuck his nose into his studies when he was younger. But with how much smarter he got, he found himself pulling away from his studies, having finished any school work within minutes. That was how Ken had gotten popular on Japan's news. But now, it had calmed down. Maybe a few interviews or two here and there, but not a ton load like there used to be. Back when he was… _him_.

"I used to be the Digimon Emperor Wormmon. That's just not something you can get up, change your mind on, and walk away from it saying 'Oops, my bad.' I won't do it again?"

Wormmon frowned, not liking the bitterness that took to Ken's tone.

"Ken, the other know you made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes in their lives, hard ones and not so hard ones. And it wasn't even your fault, Ken. You know that just as well as anyone else who knows about this."

It was true. Ken had been a victim of a plan that involved something called the Dark Spore. It was a spore that sunk deep into the back of Ken's neck, taking effect over him as a child and turning him warped and evil. And Sam's death was not something that Ken really needed after getting attacked by this dark spore.

_Sometimes I just wish… that he'd disappear!_

Ken growled as the words from his childhood about his older brother ran through his head, causing the troubled boy to place his head down, his face meeting the table's hard surface. Wormmon frowned even more and jumped down onto the desk beside Ken's bed before jumping down from the desk to the bedroom floor and crawled his way over to Ken's feet.

"Ken, it wasn't your fault. Life just happens that way."

The violet haired male lifted his head up and glanced down at Wormmon, his eyes showing doubt in them. Ken always had blamed himself for Sam's death. With those cruel words he had said when he was so angry about how Sam got a lot of attention from their parents.

"Life can be difficult, Ken. But you don't have to make it be that way. You're making yourself feel like everything awful that has happened to your loved ones or to you as your own fault when you had no control over any of it. None of it is your fault, Ken."

Wormmon jumped his way up onto the top of Ken's bedroom table and turned himself around so he was facing Ken, eye to eye.

"You have to listen to me when I say this Ken. The other know what you did was a mistake but also not your fault. You were being controlled by the power of darkness. It was all a set trap. Those awful crooks, Mummymon and Arukenimon used your weaknesses and past memories to twist and turn you into what they wanted and fooled you."

"But I could've fought harder. I bet the other know that-"

Wormmon did something that he never thought he'd ever do in his life. He was sure Ken was just as shocked as he was. Maybe more. The little green bug Digimon had shouted at him. One word, his human partner's name. Frustration mixed with sadness.

"How many times will it take me to tell you? None of it was your fault. You were a poor boy that had lost his older brother and were sad and confused about your own emotions while worrying about your sadden parents. The Digital World already had its fill of darkness and Arukenimon knew that and how you were suffering. She used you, which is not your fault."

Ken stared at his partner speechless, blinking every once and awhile to give signs of life.

"Like I told you Veemon said the others are worried about you. Now why would they be worried about you if they didn't like you?"

The boy cracked a small smile.

"Besides Ken, I'm still here. And I always will be. I'm your Digimon. I'll never leave your side no matter what. And I proved that through your dark times as the Digimon Emperor."

"…Thank you, Wormmon."

Ken sat up straight and opened his arms up, offering for the small Digimon to jump into a hugging embrace. Wormmon accept and did so with jumping into Ken's arms when he was expecting it, Ken's arms closed around him and began hugging him gently.

Tears rolled down the pale boy's cheeks and landed upon Wormmon's forehead, causing the Digimon to look up, offering a smile. Ken smiled back.

"I'm still here, Ken. I always will be."

_**OWARI**_


End file.
